Boku no Hero Academia: Hero Management
by Mangaelf1997
Summary: A man in a future where villains rule, and heroes are almost wiped out, as well as hope, he sent back in time by a man he helps. Now he has to stop the villains revolution before it even begins, how you aks? Answer, Hero Evolution.


Chapter 1: Back in time.

 **A.N: Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me or any I am associated with, it belongs to whoever owns it. Now that's over welcome to one of my favorite stories I am working on please enjoy and wait for future chapters.**

The dark night shined on the city of Fukuoka.

The year is 2111 A.D. in this world of heroes and villains.

I am Takeru Shibari, a former hero manager, CEO, and current president and owner of the company I worked at for years.

I recently turned seventy-eight this year, and I being in the hero business since I graduated college know there are many things wrong with it.

Thanks to the problems with the so-called system, villains control most of the world today, both directly and indirectly.

We should have fixed these problems in the past, but thanks to arrogance, pride, and just plain stupidity these major problems snow balled and became even worse and when they finally found the problems it was too late even when people found a way to fix them.

It all started in this city, as most of the city is crawling with villains, and we all live within districts of the city covered by high walls and barriers to block the villains out.

I opened my eyes as I finished rubbing my head from the headache I was getting from thinking about the many problems caused by our ancestors.

I was at a convenience store and finished buying what I needed and just got outside looking at the tall walls with fading hope in my heart.

I went to the park to walk off my frustration, and after walking for a while my old age caught up to me and I sat down to rest.

This just happens to send me back to my previous thoughts that has haunted me for years, how can we fix our current problems?

That was when I saw a homeless looking man across from me sitting on his own bench, he was looking at the plastic bag I have with me, and then I heard his stomach rumble.

I sighed, I could have ignored him, but that's not who I am so I took out a chocolate bar and a juice box and offered it to him saying," here sir take these, no need to worry about giving me anything back, i'm wealthy just cheap when it comes to things outside my goals."

He took it from me hesitantly and sat back down and saw enjoy eating it, why do I have to be so nice?

After he finished with his meal he smiled wiping his dirty face with his jacket sleeve, and told me," thank you kind sir, what seems to be troubling you, even though I have nothing, but at least I can lend you an ear?"

I told him about my problems, not knowing why, but my quirk seems to think it was fine, so I told him everything, from my problems to the problems with the hero business and how it could have been solved in the past as well as how it was too late.

He listened carefully and asked me," mister, if you could go back in time and fix all the problems of today that haunt and terrorize us today what year would you think you would return to and what would you do to fix it?"

Any other time I would joke it off, but there was something about this homeless man who my instincts tell me it was okay to tell him, as well as my exhaustion due to old age made me speak to him seriously.

I told him, wondering why I was doing so," 2014, the year where we discovered when the rise of villainy truly began, and where we could have done the most to change and face them, but failed to grow and change.

The hero industry failed not having the discipline making heroes arrogant and neglectful of their duties, ignoring as well as lacking great ideas to innovate the industry and heroing in general, neglecting and mistreating staff and support making them go against us and not letting them help us when we truly needed them.

Then we lacked connections and support from people thanks to this bringing us in a downward spiral of stupidity and defeat, we failed to grow, change, we failed to evolve.

When we finally had the answer to winning, it was too late"

The man smiled, and I told him," oh how rude of me my name is Takeru Shibari, and thank you for lending an ear as I babbled on and for conversing with me."

The man nodded and told me," well Mr. Shibari I hope you do well in your future endeavors, oh sorry I meant past."

The last thing I see was him turning around as his eyes glowed shined with great power and him being enveloped in a light so bright it blinded me and heard him laugh, before darkness enveloped me.

 **\- Part Two -**

I heard a loud ringing as I awoke finding myself in some apartment, and saw the alarm clock beside the bed I was currently laying on.

I shut it off as I observe the room being brand new, but the style was a century old, I got up and opened the curtains.

I saw it, It was like back in time, people wore clothing from a century ago, and machines that have been replaced a long time ago, I was shocked, and activated my truth seeing eyes which can see what is truly happening from illusion, hypnotism, mind control, and virtual reality.

I saw that it wasn't any of that and I was speechless, I was back in time, and I noticed the dimensional pocket bag beside my bed, and I opened it.

Inside was everything I ever owned from money, technology, papers, information, books, and more, and everything I needed new clothing, information manuals, fake papers that no one could tell were fake, and more.

I stood up not feeling my old age and I ran to the mirror in my bathroom, I saw I was younger, and so I got out of the bathroom and took out a self diagnosis tool, and scanned myself.

I then looked at the information and saw I was twenty-four again, how could this be?

I then remembered the homeless man who I helped, spoke to, and who asked me questions, and I remembered what he last said to me and what he did.

That man sent me back in time and gave me back my youth, I fell to my knees and cried tears of joy knowing he gave me a chance to save the world, and I promise him, I will save this world and give the world a second chance.

 **\- Later -**

After crying for a few minutes, I checked the diagnosis machine, and saw my quirk, truth seeing eyes, became all-seeing eyes, and I knew I had a lot of work to do.

I had to prepare everything and make sure I was ready for anything.

Then I have to study up and gather information to make sure I am correct and everything will happen as it's supposed to.

I now also have to master this power and look through my stuff to see where I am at.

Now my mission I will dub as, 'Operation World Rescue' began.

 **\- A Few Days Later -**

It has been a few days as I discovered, people believe I bought this amazing apartment here in Fukuoka, and I found out I arrived at January 11th, 2014, on a monday.

I lived in the south central section of Fukuoka where not many villains have taken yet, but I know they have huge underground society with many crooks that was so well hidden and well-kept that no true hero management company and unallied authority figures as well as many others know of its existence.

Thanks to that, people thought it was safe enough and heroes were moving out and decided to leave it to the place and other government authorities.

This was a huge mistake, and found enough information to support it.

Now I began my plans and found a dept ridden hero management company and went there.

 **\- Flashback -**

I arrived after locating the owner and it was January 13th, Wednesday.

I scheduled a meeting with him and went to his office, and opened the door after knocking and saw him in despair.

He then yelled not knowing I was the caller thank to my young age, screaming," we're not hiring at the moment, get out!"

I entered with a smile, dressed in a business suit from this era, and calmly told him,"

He was utterly exhausted and calmed down and asked me," then why are you here for?"

I pulled a chair in front of his desk, sat down, and told him," to take all your problems away."

 **\- Owner POV -**

It has been years since I entered the hero business and inherited my father's company, which at the time was already in major debt.

One bad thing after another when the hero industry here in Fukuoka began leaving one after the other because of the lack of villains, following with the heroes going north to other cities.

Then all of our heroes began leaving, forcing us to be desperate and sign troublemakers, unknowns, and just unwanted names.

Now without sponsors and crowd support we couldn't gain money, and thanks to our debt we couldn't move to a better place.

I was frustrated, knowing I was stuck here, and about to lose everything as my employees begin leaving the company, someone save me I have dreams as well not involving the hero business.

That was when I received a call from someone saying they wanted to purchase my company, debt, and problems.

I was speechless and thought this had to be a prank to insult and shame me further, but then they scheduled a meeting and I was speechless.

When the day of the meeting came, my door opened as I sat there depressed and exhausted.

That was when a young man about his early twenties came in and thought it was another person looking for a job, and I thought I had to get rid of him before my buyer arrived.

I then told him off, but he entered anyway and told me he wasn't here for a job.

I was shocked and asked him what he was here for and when he answered, I realized he was the buyer.

He was so young and I was dumbfounded, and I was in such disbelief that I decided to amuse him and asked," How, how can you take my problems?"

He then sighed and told me with a serious face," I'll be straight with you, here's the deal I will buy your debt and interest and pay it myself along with two times the money your father used to build this company, which is way more than the price of it.

Now as you know there is a price if you sell me this company you have no control over what happens and no room to argue, barter, or say in the company from now on.

Still I know you could care less about this company, or this business, so this I your chance to follow your dream, Mr. Sarima."

I was dumbfounded knowing he read me exactly, so I asked him," who are you?"

He then said," how rude of me, I am Takeru Shibari, and I know who you are so need to introduce yourself, Mr. Takeshi Sarima."

In confusion and shock I asked him," no I meant who are you to want this failing company where a city doesn't need or want it's business anymore, It is foolish to buy a company at this state, why would you pay so much as well?"

He smiled and closed his eyes then looked at me straight in the eyes and told me," I am a man who plans to bring this company to greatness, and one who knows this city is more than people believe and is more than meets the eye, and is in more danger then it appears."

I was speechless, how could he know that, and thanks to training I received when I worked for the army I can tell when people are lying, and he wasn't lying, this man was more than he appears?

Still this is an escape and an oppurtunity to follow my dream of being a news channel owner, and with that kind of money, I could do more than that.

However most of the employees here trust and stuck with me till now, believing we could rise from our ashes, so at least see if he is the right man to sell to.

I then asked him," why this company where we have only troublemakers and unwanted heroes, and not the best of staff?"

He then told me," You see one thing, I see another, I believe we have the best talent, and great staff, it's just how you use them, and knowing who to hire and fire, so I will fix this place up and bring it to new heights."

I was speechless, after hearing his answer knowing how this company was, and I tried to see his determination by saying,"but.."

That was when he interrupted me saying,"Deal or No deal , and if you say no deal, I have ways of taking this place from you no matter what?"

I was completely speechless, by looking at him, this man was honest, and he was so determined to take this place he was willing to do what ever it takes, and I smiled knowing this man was the right man to sell.

I then told him," if you truly are that determined and willing to save and have this company and even take it to new heights revitalising it, then all I can say is, deal."

 **\- Flash Back End -**

 **\- Part Three -**

Exactly one week has passed since the meeting with Mr. Sarima and it is now January 20th, on Wednesday, and after signing the contract and paying the debts and purchasing the company I bought majority ownership of it in stock having fifty-one percent.

I then did a mass staff check, and reassigned, fired, and traded staff with other companies for supplies or people, and some staff I gave promotions and gave raises for doing a good job and signed those to contracts that I believe will be very useful.

Some not knowing what the company would become, because I didn't tell them were happy, and then I wrote changes to the changes we were making in the company and hero regulations and called a meeting with our top and talented staff.

 **\- Meeting Day January 23rd, Saturday -**

Once I arrived at the office, that I was thinking of seriously tearing down and rebuilding using nanobots, I held a portfolio of today's subject of our discussion today.

When I entered the meeting room, there sat three people, the head receptionist and head of staff Saki Akama, Head of treasury and information and Head Manager Hikaru Yan, and last but, not least Head of connections and scouting Kyouji Kagami.

These three are legends in the business in the future, and the reasons why I wanted this company.

Saki Akama responsible for later helping the hero industry survive by using her own company and in the future the top and largest hero company in the world.

Hikaru Yan the man who later owns a large part of every hero company in the world, and helps fund the hero industry, and the richest man in the world.

Kyouji Kagami the man who saved the hero academies, uniting them and locating and teaching the best heroes of the time.

Still this is before they were great, so no need to prostrate, but I do need to get these people on my side no matter what.

I then stood in front of the three in confidence and told them," Hello I am Takeru Shibari, your new boss, as I have not only bought this place, I have also paid off al this companies debt, and interests.

All of them were speechless, but then sighed in relief, after each of them introduced themselves to me I began.

I told them," Now let us begin with a new subject, your former boss has sold the company for more than it's worth, and at the moment I have sole ownership, so I want to give all three of you twenty-four percent all together, so meaning you each get eight percent each."

They were all shocked, and Saki asked," why would you do that, and give each of us control of the company?"

I smiled and honestly told them," I honestly believe you three are capable of great things, and someone to hold me back when needed and those that can advise me and support me I am human after all, even with me being a time traveler with all-seeing eyes."

All of them were confused of what I just said, and I smiled and activated my eyes.

After a few moments, each saw my memories, and their future selves.

When my power deactivated, I proved to them I was a time traveler, by showing them many items, they were all speechless.

I then asked them," so you three, are you ready to save the world?"

They all sat back on their chairs they fell off earlier as they were shown things by my eyes, and all of them told me," of course."

I used my all-seeing eyes and smiled knowing I have gained their trust.

We then moved on, and I handed them out each papers of the new rules and regulations, as well as discussed if we needed changes, or if we should delete, remake, or create some rules.

With everyone having their future memories, and knowing events we had a great discussion.

 **\- Saki POV -**

When I heard the company was bought, I was shocked, and contacted the former boss Mr. Sarima.

He told me there was nothing to worry about, and that he knows this man is going to be great.

I then here he began to promote, trade, move, and fire people, and I was worried at first, but I checked with the system, and found out he was doing this properly.

Still how are we going to recover staff, with our situation, being unwanted and lacking in talent.

After I was called into a meeting, and planned to get to know him, and do proper business.

Still I never expected the things that happened in that meeting.

Now knowing everything, I know this company will help save the future, still the villains are strong, even All Might was wiped out instantly by them.

These rules and regulations will help us build heroes and evolve them and the industry, Takeru dubbed it Hero Evolution.

The rules and regulations, were clear, fair, and once explained the purpose and flexibility of them we understood their greatness.

Takeru now announced," Okay now that is over, I now proudly announce to you three that from now on the old South Central Management is no more, and is now Shibari Management, but we will dub it as Haven.

Why you ask, because this place will be the Haven for heroes to become better and evolve into greater heights,as well as their greatest home, because I believe Hero Evolution will defeat the Villain's Revolution."

We all nodded and applauded in agreement.

Takeru then continued saying," Now that is finished, our first move shall be to gather employees we truly need, and create connections that will help us grow as a company, and that can help and assist us later on with future hurdles.

We all agreed to this, and e began giving us our orders," Mr. Kagami, please locate these people on this paper and contact me once they are located, as well as scout some unknown and unwanted heroes and sidekicks and information on them, and I will decide to meet them or not."

After receiving the paper Kyouji looked at it, and responded with," yes sir."

Mr. Shibari continued saying, " Mr. Yan please contact these people, and schedule a meeting with them, they are important to our cause."

After Mr. Shibari handed the paper to Mr. Yan and Mr. Yan responding Mr. Shibari continued," finally Miss Akama accompany me we will hire some important people for our cause, and they will be vital to it, so remember we must hire them no matter what.

Now you better be ready because we are leaving soon."

I replied happily with a smile on my face and hope in my eyes," yes sir!"

We then went off to locate our future coworkers.

 **A.N: These are all OCs, and the characters of the anime will be shown and mentioned later on, so please await patiently for ou future chapter and please read my other works. Farewell.**


End file.
